


Relief

by jullsrob23



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, first fic, i hope this is understandable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jullsrob23/pseuds/jullsrob23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt of Rivia, by mistake, sees a secret part of Iorveth and struggles to forget it, or feed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in English, so I apologize for any mistakes, misspellings, and shitty characterizations.

" In the end, he is just a regular horny guy. Well, maybe not that regular, considering his strange kinks. Perhaps that's the reason he ended up preferring men - women probably didn't agree to his... terms. 

 

Seeing him in battle, listening to his speeches... one may think that he is totally dominant in bed, sadistic even. But, to collide with everyone's expectations, he is the exact opposite.

 

To release his tension, he asks - silently - for dominance, for humiliation. Not on others, you see, but on himself. Every night, he crawls. He suffers, and try to end his suffering, yet he can't let himself be seen like that - totally exposed - at least not by some random guy.

How can I make him trust me enough so I can end this agony, and start another, much more enjoyable? " 

 

-Some days before-

 

Geralt and the Scoia'tael had just left Flotsam, the witcher was feeling a strange aura around Iorveth, and planned to discover what was wrong with the rebel commander.

 

Iorveth, saying that he was tired from the struggles of the day, left the deck and headed to the boat's interior. The strange feeling around him was still there, what made Geralt's curiosity become even stronger, forcing him to follow the elf.

 

Standing in front of Iorveth's door, the witcher heard odd heartbeats and heavy breathing. Geralt was worried about Iorveth's health for a moment - until he sensed another person's presence. He immediately went on his knees to see what was happening through the keyhole. What the witcher saw truly surprised him. 

 

Iorveth, with his hands tied in his back, his face smashed in the bed and his bare ass lifted up. Geralt didn't believe what he was seeing, but when he saw the other elf slapping the butt of his commander, he nearly fell - what could expose his hiding and spying. The elf, slender and not apparently strong, totally using Iorveth's body - who was taller and stronger. Iorveth could easily push the man away. Realizing this made Geralt doubt even more what he was seeing. All that "madness" was consensual and wanted by Iorveth.

 

Both elves changed their position a bit and Geralt could not see them through the keyhole anymore. Frustrated, the witcher decided to wait a bit and see if he could hear something else. 

Only gasps and heavy breathing. Stayed like this for a few minutes, then stopped. Geralt was surprised, but silently went back to the deck, to avoid any unwanted meetings. A few moments later, the elf that was with Iorveth appeared - angry-looking as any elf. "Strange" - Geralt thought - "He seems to be just an ordinary soldier." - To think that a regular warrior (and a man) had that kind of relationship with the scoia'tael commander made the witcher shiver.

 

-Back to the present-

 

Geralt could not think of much else during the trip, and was glad that they arrived in Vergen fast enough. The witcher was really troubled by what he saw of Iorveth and ended up not being able to look to him in the eyes. Iorveth probably could see that Geralt was avoiding him, but showed no signs of it. 

 

In Vergen, after a couple of problems, including the poisoning of Saskia, Geralt, still thinking about that night, was a little afraid - for the sake of his own sexuality. He saw himself fancying Iorveth and didn't know if he liked that or not. In an attempt to take Iorveth off his thoughts, Geralt tried to complete some of his tasks and clear his mind. Between missions and walking, Geralt headed to Iorveth's hideout,almost unconsciously, while his desire for the elf - for his disappointment - just grew. 

Geralt's frustration was interrupted when he arrived in Iorveth's house. As he entered, scoia'tael's angry eyes covered his body - but no one of them was from Iorveth, neither from the soldier that the commander had spent that night with. 

"They're together" - Geralt thought, while, for unknown reasons, he felt a little uncomfortable.

"What do you want here?" - an elf suddenly asked.

 

"I'm... looking for Iorveth." - Geralt didn't really know why he was there, either.

 

"As you can see, he is not here, so move along." - the soldier said, almost too fast.

 

"Can I know where he is?" - Geralt started to feel even more uncomfortable after seeing how unwanted he was in the scoia'tael territory. 

 

"No, but he will be back by the night."

 

"Thank you... I guess."

 

Geralt left the house and let out a deep sigh - "They're fucking, and for some reason, I think all of his soldiers know about it" - he talked to himself - "Guess the only thing I can do is wait." - And again, the witcher went back to his normal state and started to look for the ingredients of Saskia's antidote.


End file.
